Making electrical connections between an electrical component and a substrate such as a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) in a high volume manufacturing process typically requires consideration of factors such as: the pitch of the conductive runners on the electrical component, the pitch of the conductive runners on the PCB and the means of attachment between the PCB and the electrical component.
Alignment requirements of conductive runners with small pitches (less than 50 mils) have typically required the use of a HSC (Heat Seal Connector) type connection.
FIG. 1 illustrates the use of a conventional HSC 20 for electrically connecting a component conductive connector 18 which is made up of a plurality of component conductive runners 10 on a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel 12 to a substrate conductive connector 24 which is made up of a plurality of substrate conductive runners 14 on a PCB 16. The conventional substrate conductive runners 14 are coupled to electrical parts (not shown) on the PCB 16.
A conventional HSC 20 is used as the connecting mechanism. The illustrated conventional HSC 20 has a plurality of conventional heat seal conductive runners 22 bonded on one side by heat sealing to the conventional component conductive runners 10 on the LCD panel 12, and bonded on the other side to the conventional substrate conductive runners 14 on the PCB 16.
High volume manufacturing processing of assemblies connected using conventional fine pitch HSCs is hindered by the limited allowable registration tolerance. Manufacturing efficiency, manufacturing assembly time, and manufacturing quality would benefit from an increased allowable registration tolerance.